peelfandomcom-20200213-history
08 October 1994
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1994-10-08 ; Comments *Second of two shows from Glasgow. The other was broadcast the previous day, 07 October 1994. Peel was in the city as part of the council-backed "Ten Day Weekend" music festival, which included him at an event with Ken Garner at the Glasgow Film Theatre on the Friday afternoon.http://launch.groups.yahoo.com/group/peel/message/7887 *Start of show: “Thanks very much, Sophie, and thanks, Andy. This is My Favourite.” *Peel interviews Graham Kemp and Jennifer from Kitten Frenzy fanzine. Before playing an Urusei Yatsura track from the publication’s Kazoo Collection compilation, he invites Kemp and the rest of the band to record a session (they eventually did three). Peel had seen them live at Glasgow’s 13th Note venue two days earlier with Ken Garner and others.http://launch.groups.yahoo.com/group/peel/message/7887 *From other interviews on the show, we learn that session band Shriek are about to go on tour with Elastica and Teenage Fanclub have just finished recording at The Manor. Peel tells both Ros from Shriek and Paul from AC Acoustics that he will be going to their gig that evening. (See also 07 October 1994.) *The Mary Monday & The Bitches single, played here after a listener request, was later found in John Peel's Record Box. *The H-Foundation track, which Peel says has aroused “considerable interest”, ended the year at #11 in the 1994 Festive Fifty. Sessions *Shriek First broadcast of only session, recorded 28th September 1994-09-28. No known official release. *Frank Black & Teenage Fanclub Repeat. First Frank Black session and only one with Teenage Fanclub. First broadcast 18 June 1994. Recorded 1994-05-14. Released on The John Peel Session (CD, Strange Fruit, 1995). Tracklisting :(end of Andy Kershaw show, including matey DJ chat with Peel, followed by 4.30 news) *My Favourite: Go Kid Go (EP: The Last New Wave Record) Swing Set *Ditko: Redemption (12") Brute *Shriek: Crush (session) *Kyanganga Boys Band: Sweet Mbelu (single) Best Sounds :(Kitten Frenzy mag interview) *Urusei Yatsura: Guitars Are Boring (LP: The Kazoo Collection) Glass *Frank Black & Teenage Fanclub: Sister Isabel (session) *Dirtsman: Matey Boasy (7”) Mafia And Fluxy *Tuscadero: Angel In A Half Shirt (7”) Teenbeat *Prototype: Sanity Interference (12" – Overload) Twisted Vinyl *Mary Monday & The Bitches: Popgun (7” - I Gave My Punk Jacket To Rickie) Malicious Productions :(Ros from Shriek interview) *Shriek: Violent Mind (session) *Feast: Crazy (7”) Feast :(5.30 news) *3rd Party: One More Stripe (12") Dope On Plastic :(Sports report - David Belcher (music critic of Glasgow Herald) Partick Thistle v Midlothian, 0-1) *Frank Black & Teenage Fanclub: The Man Who Was Too Loud (session) *Tyrannosaurus Rex: Chateau In Virginia Waters (LP: My People Were Fair) Fly *Shriek: Girl Meets Girl (session) *Air Liquide: The Increased Difficulty of Concentration (2x10” – Air Liquide) Sm:)e Communications *Lung Leg: Milk And Water (7” EP: The Negative) Diligent Autopsy Piao! 2 :(Raymond of Teenage Fan Club interview) *Frank Black & Teenage Fanclub: The Jacques Tati (session) *H Foundation: Laika (12") Bomba *Laika: 44 Robbers (CD: Silver Apples Of The Moon) Too Pure :(sports report - Paul of AC Acoustics, Queens Park v East Stirling, 2-3) *Whiteout: Jackie's Racing (12") Silvertone *Shriek: Silver Head (session) *Optic Eye: Anacoluthon (LP: Feed Your Head 2) Planet Dog :(6.30 news) *Mug: Arm Head Periscope (2x7”: Dead Men Don't Rape / Catatonic Workout) Amanita *Luciano, Josey Wales & Charlie Chaplin: Rebel With A Cause (7”) Xterminator :(sports report – John Williamson of Sound City, Kilmarnock v Dundee United, 0-2) *Frank Black & Teenage Fanclub: Handyman (session) *Voltage 9: Candima (12") Synewave :(JP: “And when Ken Garner and meself did our little kind of chat at the Film Theatre in Glasgow yesterday, somebody brought in a tray of plants as a present, which will be extraordinarily appreciated, particularly when I get them back home to East Anglia.”) *Shellac: Dog And Pony Show (LP: At Action Park) Touch And Go *Gene Vincent: B I Bickey Bi Bo Bo Boo (LP: The Best of Gene Vincent) Capitol File ;Name * peel 1994-10-08a.mp3 / 1994-10-08a Shriek (Frank Black).mp3 * peel 1994-10-08b.mp3 / 1994-10-08b Shriek (Frank Black).mp3 * peel 1994-10-08c.mp3 / 1994-10-08c Shriek (Frank Black).mp3 * peel 1994-10-08d.mp3 / 1994-10-08d Shriek (Frank Black).mp3 ;Length *47.32 *47.35 *31.26 *31.00 ;Other * Shared via the Peel newsgroup in September 2008. ;Available *Mooo Category:1994 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online